RWBY Reverie
by G.N. Over-Kite
Summary: A growing collection of stories, adventures, and nonsense involving the cast of RWBY. Seriously, that's about the best way to put it! Chapter 3: They just couldn't leave well enough alone, and now, Weiss Reacts threatens everyone's sanity...! AGAIN! And it's only the second chapter! "Keep reading, this is getting decent!"
1. Weiss Reacts: Start of Madness, Part 1

**Author's Note:**** Welcome to this new thing! With how ****Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story**** is going, I figured a little humor outlet would benefit everyone! Even if you didn't come into this fic knowing about that one beforehand, this should still be worth a laugh or two!**

**This is going to be a bunch of short stories, among other stuff! This will be rather episodic, with little to no continuity planned. Maybe. It's _that_ kind of fic.**

**This first chapter is dedicated to... Well, if you read the revolving summary for this opening chapter, than it should be obvious~.**

**Also, off to an embarrassing start as I uploaded an incomplete chapter instead...! Congrats to those who have seen it. Don't spoil, plz...**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not claim ownership of anything pertaining to RWBY or any related properties. Any other references to non-related things are also not owned by me. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for:**** Language, suggestive themes, and quite the circus!**

**Content Advisories:**** Contains mainly White Rose and other to-be-determined shippings. Sometimes they are absent, and maybe different, I won't tell every time. Pandering alert set to maximum. Will adhere to canon... sometimes. Maybe not at all!**

**Original Post Date:**** 10/09/14**

**Picture Credit:**** Official RWBY DVD/Blu-Ray cover stills drawn by Einlee.**

* * *

><p>"AAaaaah~. What a nice catnap that was~!"<p>

"Yang, I'm sitting _right here_. Please don't make puns about my being feline..."

Blake and Yang were lounging around in Team RWBY's dorm room one day, and in the blonde's case, sleeping for about twenty-something minutes. She never really got the message that Blake did not enjoy cat-related puns, incidental or otherwise.

"Anyway, what are you up to, Blake?"

"Reading. Just like I was twenty-two minutes ago." Blake just turned a page in her untitled book. Probably something discretely lewd or something. "Before you say anything, it's not erotica. Spare me for once, Yang."

Her boisterous partner wilted, only to perk back up.

"Fine. I shall indeed spare you, Blake~. Wouldn't want to give you **claws** for assaulting me...!"

Blake slowly panned her vision from the book over to Yang, not amused whatsoever.

"On the count of three...!"

Yang pursed her mouth into pouting. "But Blake, there's no need to get so catty with me~! No need to be feisty!"

"Two."

"Wait, you're counting _down _now?!"

"One."

The now frightened brawler was scrambling over to the door as fast as she could, but just before she could run down the halls in terror, the door opened for her...

**THWACK!**

Yang stumbled back into the direction the door swung open, having met with it head-on. Through the door stormed in a very irate white-haired girl, whose mood was nowhere near as hospitable as the girl she inadvertently decked.

"No, Ruby! I simply refuse to believe someone is even _capable_ of such a demeaning feat!"

"But, Weiss...! I'm not kidding, it's really there! You've gotta believe me!"

Ruby walked in after her partner did, pleading with Weiss to listen to her about... something. Blake wrote it off as some sort of childish wonder that the leader still miraculously held on to, while Yang was too disoriented from the door slamming into her to pay much notice of her sister's plight.

"Ugh, what does it matter anyway?" Weiss turned abruptly to face the other girl, who jumped up in surprise when she did. "Even if someone managed to write something like that about... us, then as Huntresses in training, we should do our best to ignore it!"

"No!"

Ruby pulled the older girl by the wrist to the communal computer in the room. Laying there by the big-screen TV, they were both signs of Weiss' formerly impulsive drive to separate herself from the chaff, though all it really proved in the end was to be amusing for the sisterly half of RWBY, and providing the remaining quarter that wasn't her a window into... lascivious endeavors.

"I'm not the one talking crazy here, Weiss! We need to see what it's about! Aren't you the least bit curious about it?"

The younger girl pulled out her big guns: her Crescent Rose unfurled into a scythe. Then, she hugged it like a teddy bear while giving Weiss a pair of soft, pleading, puppy-dog eyes. This made the heiress-apparent flinch.

"Gh...! Stop that! I won't be taken in again!"

She tried to avert her gaze, but Ruby stood firm, boring an adorable hole into her icy defenses.

"NO! Don't...do...it...! GAH!"

Weiss turned away, turning on the computer in short order.

"Fine! D-Do what you must, just... DON'T SUBJECT ME TO THIS TORTURE!"

Ruby giggled, stowing her sniper-scythe away and sitting next to Weiss by the computer.

By this time, Yang nursed her head as she sat by her partner, who didn't look all that thrilled that she did so.

"Wh-What did I miss...?"

"Just your sister doing what she does best. Don't say 'Weiss', that joke has been done to death."

Blake's preemptive retort flattened Yang's expression.

"You could also say 'being adorable', and it would fit! Kudos though, on figuring me out!"

"Not particularly difficult..."

"Geez, Blake, your tongue is sharp as your claws~!"

A book promptly found its way embedded into Yang's face.

"Is there something you wanted, Yang?" Blake examined her twiddling fingers, impatient with her partner.

"Jsst shme lfve rnd..."

Blake swatted off the book from her face.

"Whew! It was stuffy like a library in there...! Anyway, just wanted some love and affection is all...!"

Blake replaced the book over Yang's face.

"Awwwww..."

Back over to the computer, Ruby had just pulled up the homepage where this "salacious" story was hosted...

"Fanfiction dot dust...? I can already tell this is going off to a _rollicking_ good start..." Rolling her eyes at the page, she silently bid Ruby to show her where the story was. "This is that pathetic site, where people write out these _sick fantasies_ about fictional people, isn't it...?!"

"Weiss..., d-don't say that!" Ruby shouted as she threw her arms and into Weiss' field of vision. "I'm sure they are n-nothing of the sort... The authors just want to write fantastic and wonderful stories about the things they like~! There's nothing wrong with that!"

Weiss looked at Ruby dismissively, before looking back at the screen...

"I wonder who this 'RosyRed1515' is, there on the corner of the page...?"

Ruby craned over to see, before she panicked in her seat, struggling to take the mouse away from Weiss, failing miserably as the snowy girl created a glyph as a blockade from a violation of her personal space.

"NOOO! You weren't supposed to see that! _Weiss~!_"

A few futile struggles and waterfalls of tears later, and Ruby laid slumped over and onto the floor, defeated. A few clicks later, and Weiss was also viewing her profile page...

"Let's see... 'Name: Ruby, just like my pen-name'? Ugh, just broadcast yourself to the world, why don't you...? 'Hobbies: Eating cookies, being a badass Huntress, and writing stories about my favorite parings for the Achieve Men'...? I don't even think I can stand to look at the rest of this without fear of vomiting...!"

The young brunette then forcefully turned Weiss around by the shoulders to meet her blue eyes with her own silver ones, a strange and determined fire burning beneath them...

"No! You don't understand the heart and the _passion_ about writing fanfiction, Weiss! It isn't just about writing stories, or pairing people who have no chance of getting together... It's about celebrating the literary and visual worlds of our favorite franchises, to create something new and exciting for the characters we love...! The characters we hate...! The characters that the writers elaborated upon for about one episode, before unceremoniously _tossing them aside_ in favor of the dumb, brooding main character...! I—"

"Your palms are sweating, Ruby. Remove them at once."

"Eeep! Sorry!"

Ruby removed her hands from Weiss' shoulders, indeed sweating like crazy.

"All right, let us see this story that has you so worked up, before you write another thing on the spot about 'Mavin's' undying love as they themselves become the undead..."

"**Ooooh! **That's a good idea! We should totally get together and—"

"No."

One girl wilted while the other stood still.

"Aww..."

Ruby eventually got her wits together and traversed the pages of Fanfiction dot dust, namely her Favorite Fics list.

"I don't even want to know what you have bookmarked here, Ruby..."

"D-Don't be put off by the names...! That one over there is actually a really touching love story about two people from different futures, finding love and—"

"Focus."

"Sorry."

Soon enough, Ruby made it to the story in question, the title of which immediately putting up red flags in the Schnee heiress's head.

"W-**Weiss Reacts.**..?! Just what is this supposed to be, anyway?!" The girl grew increasingly more irate with every word she read of the summary... "Parody? Crack?! OOC...? Just what is this jargon supposed to mean?!"

Weiss almost looked like she wanted to put something through the computer's screen, namely her Myrtenaster, but since that was by her bed, her fist looked to be next in line.

"C-Calm down!" Ruby held her back by throwing herself onto Weiss' back, succeeding in saving their computer thanks to the other girl's lack of raw strength. "N-No need to get physical! I-I'll explain it all to you, so you won't get so mad again...! Please, Weiss!"

Blake and Yang just looked up from the bed they now shared, both face-deep into a good book.

"Huh. Look at that, Blake. Seems they're struggling a bit over there. Should we intervene?"

"Stay thyself, partner, and continue to indulge yourself in this classical mystery-slash-thriller...!"

"How wonderful that sounds~!"

...

"I think we're better off ignoring them for now..."

"I agree, my sister is weird when she's acting all stuffy-serious like that..."

Turning back to the computer to clear their minds of the sobering scene behind them, Ruby and Weiss turned their focus as well towards the story before them, with the scythe-wielder taking the helm.

Weiss voiced her opinion with a shaky voice. "I will admit, I am sc-scared to find out who this "Elf" character has written about us..."

Ruby nodded silently, as Weiss continued...

"I don't even want to acknowledge the fact that there is an **entire section(!)** devoted directly to us...!"

"N-Not exactly, Weiss... Seems that they also include all the other friends we know, along with some of the bad guys that we—"

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to _acknowledge__ it_, Ruby...!"

The younger girl gulped loudly, electing to click on the link and see just what the story had in store for them... before Weiss placed a clammy hand on Ruby's mouse hand.

"H-How did you even find this...? You went six months without even noticing that we had our own section..."

"Sh-Shut up...! Th-This was the first story that I found in our section, and there were a LOT! I wanted someone to be with me so I wouldn't go crazy reading them...!" The red-clad girl then grew red in the face, saying, "Besides, I am a budding teenager, and I have needs...!"

"Just...! Just proceed, Ruby..."

Both of the young Huntresses steeled themselves as Ruby crossed the threshold that should never be crossed by a rationally-thinking fictional character...

The boundary between reality and metafiction...

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss weren't sure what to think of the daunting venture that was plastered and displayed on their computer's screen, a piece of fiction that turned out to be <strong>MUCH<strong> more than they expected...

"A-Are those stats real...?!" Weiss' complexion became a paler tone than normal, breathing slowly as she braced herself to read the numbers... "I-It's almost close to _100 _chapters long...! Just who is this 'ElfCollaborator', fancying themselves as a... ninja who collaborates with elves...?!"

"That's just an avatar pic, Weiss... The r-real question we should be asking is..." Ruby hesitated, shying away from Weiss' pallid face as she went on... "Wh-Why are our names bracketed in the same space...?!"

Ruby squeaked out in embarrassment, baffling the heiress before her.

"Ruby, I have no idea what that means. P-Please explain...?"

"P-P-Pairing...!"

If Ruby couldn't shrink anymore, she would prove everyone wrong at that point. Weiss still didn't have the answer dawn on her quick enough for Ruby's liking, however...

"I don't understand... 'Pairing'..."

The younger girl then pointed to the white-haired girl, then back to herself.

"Us. Together... _Mmmmmm...!_"

Ruby hummed frantically as she kissed the back of her own hand as a means to demonstrate what she was talking about.

It was at that moment that Weiss finally got the picture, the features of her flawless face contorting into a look of absolute incredulity.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-**WHAT?!**"

She grabbed Ruby by the collar of her cape, shaking her back and forth like it was going out of style.

"**I ALREADY HATE THIS!** Ruby, make it go away, I command it!"

The other girl simply slumped back, winded.

"Grrr, fine! I'll just submerge into this madness by myself then!"

As soon as she was about to assume control of the mouse, Ruby woke up, saying a meek "Sorry" as she and Weiss began reading from the beginning...

...

"I can't believe... that so many people like this... this... I don't even know how to describe it, how does this person _know_ us, and yet _not _know us at the same time?"

"Don't worry, Weiss, I don't think 'Elf' would know us personally..." Ruby suddenly had an inkling of hope...! "M-Maybe our reputations are starting to get us recognized! Th-This might not be a bad thing!"

"You say that, yet I see that around 400 people are subscribed to this story... That many people want to see us... together?"

The heiress cringed, though it wasn't like she was disgusted by her partner. Ruby mirrored her soon after, as she pondered, "Um, are you cringing because it's two girls being shipped, or because it's _us_?"

"Definitely the latter. I have no qualms about same-sex relationships."

"M-Me too! Uhh..."

For some reason, Ruby blurted that out a little too soon, which made Weiss look at her for a good second in questioning before she looked back to the story. The brunette was glowing red in the face.

"Desire...? _Desire...?!_ Of all the— Absurd! Absolutely **absurd!**"_  
><em>

"To be fair, it seems like here you are one of those... difficult types I see a lot in some shows. What was it pronounced like...? 'Sun-deer'?"

"That sounds like something from one of your overseas animes you go on about."

"'Sunny D...', 'Tsundere...' That's it! Tsundere!"

"I don't even want to know..."

Ruby pointed a finger her way, almost looking scholarly as she explained with a weird accent, "'Tsun' is being all _prickly_ towards someone or something of interest, while 'Dere' is being all _sweet_ to such subjects...! Just put them together, and basically you have a character that almost everything nowadays has." Dropping the accent for the latter part, it sounded as if Ruby was confident in her explanation. Weiss on the other hand...

"Brain-damaged."

Ruby almost fell out of the chair when she heard that.

"Quit being difficult! Moving on!"

Growing exasperated, she continued reading...

...

"Why would Yang have anything to do with this? She hates literary assignments and just doesn't like reading... until now."

Surprised by _Ruby's_ cutting remark about her own sister, she turned back to see what the blonde was up to, only to recoil with fright...!

"I-It was _soooo sad_, Blake...! I can't even... Waaaaaa~~h!"  
><span>

Yang was crying into the shoulder of her Faunus partner and friend, who looked a little uncomfortable with the added attention.

"Y-Yang, p-please stop... I'm not sure what to do in this situation...!"

"Comfort me, Blake! Show me what it means to have a _sssoul_...!"

With that, Yang grabbed Blake and pulled them both together, hugging it out like she needed it.

"It was so very sad..."

"That wasn't even a well-handled plot point! She died for literally no reason, it was so stupid!"

"_You're_ stupid! Ah-hah..."

Blake threw up her arms in frustration as Yang continued to sob her troubles away. Weiss felt a pang of sympathy for the saddened member of RWBY..., then wanted to erase the memory straight from her brain.

"L-Let's just say that our Yang wouldn't do the kind of stuff that this other one does...! That includes..." Weiss paused, growling a bit to vent. "That includes her being in the boat known as 'us'..."

Ruby blushed a bit at the mention. "R-Right! Never gonna happen! Never ever!"

They continued reading, completely glossing over Ruby's fit of bashfulness.

...

"Looks like Blake didn't do it either. I'm starting to really get into this story about us...!"

Ruby's head was wrenched hard, courtesy of the heiress who sat by her side. They now faced each other, and Ruby found it a bad idea to speak.

"Are you saying you **_enjoy_ **reading what this person is putting down about us?! Well, I don't know what to say about that, so I just won't say anything towards you ever again. Sounds fair, don't you think?" Weiss then returned Ruby's posture to normal, huffing as she turned away from the now flummoxed girl, presumably forever like she said.

The other girl shook her head in rejection. "No! That isn't fair at all! I'm just saying this stuff is funny! Look, it was Ren all along! HAHAHAHA, laugh with me, Weiss!"

Trying to incite laughter into a cold girl giving the cold shoulder soon proved fruitless, and Ruby started to get sick of it...!

"You know what? Fine! Don't speak to me again, Weiss! I'll have fun reading this weird story, and you'll just be sitting in your cold, frosty tower, waiting for your prince to save you with a sheet full of fresh cookies! You are such a sourpuss!"

Now it was the heiress's turn to wrench her head, now in irritation with the girl who dared call her out.

"Sourpuss?!" She turned fully to Ruby, who looked a little scared, but stood her ground. "You think it's **SO** easy to just read this and have fun...! **SOO **_easy_ to think nothing of it, to call me that name!"

Weiss then pulled Ruby from her seat, both standing up face to face...! The fury that Weiss held for her young partner was insurmountable!

"Well, Miss Rose! I only have a few words for you too...!"

Teeth clenched close, Weiss closed the distance and glared angrily...!

"Cold. Bitch."

Ruby shuddered, looking away from the frightening girl...

"Tell me I'm a cold bitch...!"

"Y-You're a c-cold bi—"

"WITH MEANING!"

"**You're a cold bitch!**"

The younger girl visibly recoiled from uttering that horrible, horrible—

"Now tell me I'm worthless~!"

"Wh-Wh-What...?"

Weiss... did not look angry... In fact, you couldn't place the smile she then had as... _anything_ related to feeling pissed. She looked like she was _enjoying_ it...!

"Are you going to call me anything else~? No one _ever_ had the guts to call me out on my behavior like you~!"

Swooning, Weiss inched closer, almost skipping with glee as her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and her face tinted pink.

"You insulted me! Even my father never insulted me! Ruby~."

...

"AHHHH! SAVE ME! ANYBODY!"

Ruby disappeared in a flash of rose petals, as Weiss initiated pursuit to the other side of the room and somehow finding the fleeing Huntress through her speed. Unfortunately for her, there was no savior in sight.

"There you are~! Aren't you incited to call me anything nasty now?"

The two ran roughshod through the dorm room, vaulting over and through the bunk beds, running on the walls, and even using their weapons at one point.

"Come on~! Don't you want to say to my face how abhorrent I am?!"

Ruby slid into a corner, where a peculiar bed and dish were laid out for a dog, as Weiss closed in with euphoria still evident in her every move.

"Please, Ruby~! Tell me off more! Tell me how **horrible** I am~!"

Lifting a strange tube into the air, Ruby yelled out "Get her, Zwei!" as she lobbed it at the crazed heiress. Through the open mouth of the tube, a dog too big to fit inside it to begin with came rushing out, latching onto Weiss' shoulder and stunning her...

"Arf!"

Stunning her not through a threatening bark or bite, but cuteness.

"_Oooh!_ Who's a cute widdle guy? Is it you~? _Is it you?_ Good boy, Zwei!"

Zwei barked happily with the affection the now-pacified girl was giving him, allowing Ruby to flee into the hallways and away from her insult-hungry partner.

As the team's official mascot licked Weiss' face, Blake had her own predicament to handle... Namely, two such handfuls. In the middle of their hug-out, Yang tuckered herself out, and was sawing logs directly on top of the book-loving young lady. One doesn't have to guess too many times to figure out that Yang had buried Blake in her boobs.

_'Yang... I'm going to pass out! Lemme out of here! I'll scream! Oh right, I can't, because your BREASTS ARE IN THE WAY!'_

Her thoughts the only thing to occupy her for the time being, Blake took full notice when her subtle breathing drew out a response...

"Mmmm... Blake, not there~... zzzzzz..."

...

_'GET ME OUT OF HERE!'_

Soon enough, Blake would succumb to sleeping as well, and with Ruby halfway to the city by now, and Weiss preoccupied with giving Zwei some cuddles, the computer just remained wasting energy displaying Weiss Reacts for the world to see...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> And that's that! Here's to the start of something new!**

**For those wondering about "Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story", that's still on! I've been biding my time for something special, and hopefully not delayed enough into next Christmas. What will it be? If you remember what I tried doing for the Chapters leading up to 20, you may already know the answer~!**

**Many thanks to ElfCollaborator for the usage of his fic here! Go read Weiss Reacts if you're up for an absolute rush of crossovers, antics and hijinks, & most importantly, Reactions!**

**This fic will update sporadically, and future plans are still up in the air. This fic isn't going to be completely about Weiss Reacts, nor will the chapters be like this one all the time about riffing something. I've got some ideas, and I'm not shy about hearing others!**

**Many thanks, and see you next time!**


	2. I Just Want To Smash All Day

**Author's Note:**** Well then. Barring my goof in posting something before its time, I'd say we're starting off all right!**

**Big thanks to ElfCollaborator, ArchAngel117, OBSERVER01, and Dagger of Faith for the first reviews! Make sure you leave one too! Um, pretty please~?**

**I swear I had been working on this before Elf mentioned it on Weiss Reacts Volume 2. Don't know what it is~? You might need a day off and some emergency provisions then, it's a big one! So is this chapter, more than 5,000 words. A friendly warning~!**

**Let's get to it then! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not claim ownership of anything pertaining to RWBY or any related properties. Any other references to non-related things are also not owned by me. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for:**** Language, suggestive themes, and a Smashing good time!**

**Content Advisories:**** Contains White Rose and other to-be-determined shippings. Sometimes they are absent, and maybe different, I won't tell every time. Pandering alert set to maximum. Will adhere to canon... sometimes. Maybe not at all!**

**Original Post Date:**** 10/22/14**

* * *

><p>"No... N-No one say a word...!"<p>

"I wasn't going to say anything, Weiss~."

"Sh-Shut up, Yang... Let me catch my breath before... ugh..."

Weiss buckled over herself, catching some well-needed breaths in order to calm down from her recent outing...

"Weiss, you were absolutely scary...! Please don't do that ever again!"

...which involved chasing down her partner and leader in a fit of kinkiness.

"Just watch what you say next time, Ruby!" Weiss placed a quivering hand through her own porcelain hair, roughly shaking it of any remaining sweat. "I will apologize for what I've done, but in return, this doesn't leave the room! Got it?!"

"Yup!"

"Uh-huh."

"Mmmm..."

The cracking of Weiss' neck could be heard as soon as she looked over at the one who gave her that non-response.

"I know what _you_ want, you sycophant! You want a bribe, is that it...?"

Yang merely shrugged, the grin on her face a telltale sign that she did want something out of this...

"Maybe. What do you have in—"

A box was promptly thrown into her midsection, eliciting a yelp from the cheeky blonde. Coincidentally, it landed in her hands and not on the floor.

"Ack! What was that for?!"

"Learn to read what's in front of you, you'll figure it out."

Grumbling, Yang looked down to the package in her hands, ceasing her complaints as soon as she saw what was in her hands.

"A Nintendo 3DS XL?! It's in my colors, too! Whoa, that's not what I was expecting, but thanks, Weiss!"

Yang threw herself onto her top bunk, tearing into the box like a kid during Christmas. Or their birthday, if that's not your thing.

Ruby instantly set herself in front of Weiss, apparently hurt and betrayed.

"Weiss~! Wh-Why did you have such a thing ready to give to _her?_ She's nobody!"

From over at the bunk, her sister just shouted, "Say that again, Rubes, and no one will find the body," before returning to her newly-acquired goods.

Weiss sighed, irritated.

"I _was _planning to give these out under more normal circumstances, but seeing as my hand was forced..."

She then presented Ruby with her own 3DS, with the basic red and black, yet fitting for the younger girl. The heiress was also prepared for Ruby's inevitable show of gratitude by stepping off to the side before the hooded girl could tackle her to the ground in an appreciative hug. But she didn't expect the affectionate girl bouncing back and catching her on the rebound._  
><em>

"Oof! Ruby, get off me!"

"Thank you _soooo_ much, Weiss~! You're the best partner and friend a girl could ask for!"

She nuzzled her face into Weiss' collar, mewling and being cute. Weiss was understandably flustered and red in the face.

"Tch, quit acting like Zwei and thank me like a normal person would...! You're embarrassing me... but you're welcome, Ruby."

Fighting back her own smile, she stood back as Ruby mirrored her sister and started into the packaging like the kid that she was.

Sighing, Weiss produced yet another one, in black and white, and walked over to the last member of RWBY to be mentioned. Blake had been tuning out everything and just laid in her bed reading...

"Here you are, Blake. Do whatever you want with it."

...

Blake did not even acknowledge Weiss' gift, flipping a page.

"Uh, excuse me? Blake, didn't you hear me?"

No response.

"Are you ignoring me?! Blake, are you listening to me?!"

Weiss reached over and shook Blake on the shoulder, who actually squeaked in surprise when she found she was being jostled.

"AH! Wh-What...? Um... Weiss, how may I help you...?"

Blake sheepishly took off an almost discreet pair of earbuds from her ears. Both sets of them. From Shadows could be heard blaring from them...

"Sorry... I know this will sound weird, but listening to most anything through all four ears sounds a lot better than most high-brand products...! Heheh...eh."

The heiress blinked, before opting to just shove the portable console into Blake's space and being done with it.

"Huh? What is... Oh! Thank you, Weiss..., I didn't mean to—"

"Stop gawking and just look under the blasted thing already."

The Faunus girl stared at the box for a quick second before she got the picture. Opening it up a lot more sensibly than her fellow members, Blake lifted up the 3DS XL from inside and noticed a game lying underneath.

She gasped in excitement.

"Is this...?!"

"SUPER SMASH BROS~! MMM, I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!"

Ruby had been the one to squeal with glee, hugging the game close to her like it was going to run away. Yang had also found the game, and instead was rocking back and forth on her behind and looking at it with expressive joy.

"As soon as you're all done, ladies, your systems have already been calibrated and set up, so they are good to go out of the box."

Looking proud of herself, Weiss was yet again set upon by Ruby, who now threw her arms around her partner and snuggling cheeks.

"WEISSOHMYGOSHHAVEITOLDYOUHOWMUCHI'MEXCITEDFORTHIS?!ILOVEYOUSOMUCH!"

Unfortunately for Weiss, she turned blue from her leader's squeeze, preventing her from appropriately reacting to that last sentence, and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon until Yang spoke up.

"Rubes, quit strangling her and prepare yourself!" She jumped down from her bunk, holding up her already functioning portable and on the title screen. "We're going to settle which of us is the better sister in Smash!"

Ruby quickly let go of Weiss and also produced her 3DS, in Smash's main menu."You're so on, Yang! Let me just see who I want to play as...!"

Weiss was gasping on the floor, ignored by both sisters. Blake turned to sit on her bed and also fiddled with her 3DS.

"I'd like to join in, if that's all right with you two."

"Oh~? Blakey would like to join the battle, eh? We're not going anywhere, we'll take you on too!"

"W-Will you all just calm yourselves for... just a moment...? Gah...!"

The white-haired girl got up with a teetering step, now holding up her white and blue, Schnee Emblem-emblazoned 3DS up and ready to go.

"I got all these for us for this express reason...! To not only settle our own disputes in a peaceable manner, but to have fun...! I like to have fun too...!"

Ruby was _again _trying to hug Weiss, but the other girl was quickly stopped by an icy glare. Unlike most times, she didn't take a step back, but rather smiled gently.

"So, are you saying you're joining in~?"

"Yes, Ruby, I'm joining in!"

"Yay! We're going to have a four-way! Awesomesauce~!"

The three other girls quickly dropped their smiles when they heard that coming out of her mouth, Weiss in particular shaking her head like she was about to scold her, muttering, "_Calm down, Schnee, she was just excited, don't say a word..._"

Yang, however, wasn't going to let it slide...

"Ruby, do you even know what that means...?"

"What? A free-for-all, right? I know this stuff, don't you worry, O sister of mine!"

_'That's exactly why I'm worried!'_ "Ruby... Never mind."

"A four-way means sex, Ruby."

Now all eyes were on Blake, who broke the taboo and brought flaming faces to the other girls.

"What? Specifically, with all four of us."

Blake was very stoic with her words, unlike everyone else...

"B-Blake, that's my sister you're talking to!"

"Ruby! D-Don't listen to her degenerate words! I'm serious!"

"Ah-wawawa...!"

Gibbering for a good while and scaring everybody in the room sans Blake, Ruby got back to her senses and promptly pressed around with some buttons...

"I'm hosting! We're Smashing _now_, ASAP!"

Weiss and Yang both shook their heads, choosing to move on.

"R-Right! Let us fight then!"

"Uh-huh...!"

Blake just shrugged, joining the game and making it to the character select screen.

Weiss then cleared her throat, as everyone noticed something odd on their screens. "I took the liberty of having the full roster and all of the stages unlocked for all of us, as well as a great deal of content, though if you want to use Miis, do it on your own time."

Once again, Ruby and Yang were beside themselves, while Blake just showed an appreciative grin. Weiss sounded off...

"All right, girls! I am choosing Lucina, an elegant and noble swordswoman like yours truly! Ruby?"

"I'm choosing Ness! Pewpew, I got psychic powers~! What about you, Yang?"

"Well, I'm going with my boy, Little Mac! He knows how to lay into someone! Blake, how about you?"

"Greninja. It looks to be quite the contender, along with a playstyle I can get used to."

With everyone's choices locked in, they moved on with standard rules under two minutes, chose their stage, and now they were on the loading screen, beating up on Sandbag for a bit.

"Man, I hope Sandbag becomes playable in the future~."

Weiss flattened her stare. "Ruby, quit talking nonsense. What would Sandbag even do, anyway?"

The red-hooded girl just shook her hand, dismissing Weiss' argument. "Well, what do you call Duck Hunt's moveset? Sure didn't see _that_ one coming, huh? It makes sense when you think about it!"

"Fine, you win, just have your wits about you, the game's starting!"

"Eep! I'm there!"

Before long, the four fighters all made their entrances onto the field of battle... Not Battlefield, mind you, but rather a castle-like stage that seemed to have a war brewing in the background.

"Is this Castle Siege from Brawl," questioned Yang, wondering for a bit just before the countdown ended, and then she went on the move.

"No, Yang, that's not in this version," Blake clarified, dodging Little Mac's standard combo and and stabbing Greninja's hard water blade into his back. "This is the Reset Bomb Forest from Kid Icarus Uprising."

"Huh? Kid Icarus... That game got a frickin' sequel?!" Yang moved away from the froggy ninja, opting to butt in the other pair's honorable duel.

"Wha— Hey! Yang, this is between me and Weiss!"

"You have a lot of nerve...!"

Yang's boxer succeeded in breaking up the fight between Ruby's psychic youth and Weiss' time-displaced warrior, sweeping them both with a two-part punch that struck both sides and knocking them away from each other.

"But seriously, there's another game?! When did this happen?!"

"About four years later, now get back here, Yang, and taste my wrath!"

"I don't want any frog legs, thank you very much! Ack, Weiss!"

Weiss had Lucina close in and hold Little Mac for a throw, pummeling him a bit before Ruby swung in with a large slab of rock and sent them both a fair distance away.

"Ruby! You're going to backstab me like that, are you?"

"All's fair in love and Smash!"

Ruby's Ness then held said slab, the Ore Club, up for a short period of time before letting loose, striking no one with the swing, but with the dervish of wind that doing a smash attack with it produces. Both Yang and Weiss were very vocal about how they felt as both their fighters were dragged away...

"What the hell?! Ruby, that's not fair!"

"Not the wind! You'll pay for this, Ruby!"

...before a well-placed double-footed stomp sent Weiss close to the abyss.

"Ack! No you don't, Blake!"

Quick reflexes and a Dolphin Slash saved Lucina from being the first casualty, while Little Mac was already back on the main platform.

"Can somebody tell my why this stage is called Reset Bomb Forest? It's neither resetting, a bomb, or a forest as far as I can tell. Ooh wait, there's one!"

Evading an aerial strike from Blake's Pokemon, Yang picked up a familiar item that was literally a bomb with legs.

"Look out, she's got a Bob-omb!"

"Not afraid to use it, either! I'll—"

Weiss promptly sent her into the air with a running dash, and right onto the highest platform... into Greninja's Water Shuriken.

"What. What is that thing even?! It looks like a frog... I think, but it's a ninja too?!"

"Yang, don't tell me you don't have Pokemon X or Y..." Ruby sulked playfully, setting up her next attack...

"I left my original 3DS at my dad's, I haven't played anything in over a year! I only had one thing for it anyway; being a Huntress in training takes more than just time, it takes cash! Shotgun shells and gauntlet cleaning are surprisingly—"

Little Mac was promptly hit dead-on with Ness' full-charged PK Flash, sending him hurtling through the stage and into being the first casualty of the game. A nice boxing ring bell punctuated his knockout.

Yang looked on with a blank stare... before erupting in anger.

"BULLSHIT! Ruby, I'll be sending you into an early grave for that!"

"But who's gonna save the day from Giygas if I die, Yang~?"

"Don't remind me of that creepy thing ever again...! I never slept for about a week after reaching that far..."

Her sullenness did not deter her from fighting again, especially when her wits resulted in a successful Slip Counter and sent Blake's Greninja halfway across the screen.

"Erk...! You caught me off guard...!"

Blake was then juggled into the air with a strike from below, Weiss' Lucina swiping in midair sending her even higher...

"Crap! No, Greninja, don't fail me!"

"Hope will never die, Blake!"

The blue-haired princess pursued the ninja, taking another swipe only to have the Parallel Falchion meet up with a plushy creature instead of something living.

"Wh-What...?"

"Counterattack!"

Blake reappeared to Weiss' left, sending her to the right and dangerously off screen, yet she didn't get KOed yet...

"Come on, come on, come on...!"

Having spent her second jump, Weiss could only watch as Lucina's Dolphin Slash failed to save her this time, plummeting to the bottom and giving Blake the point.

"Grrrr! You all will know the true meaning of agony by the time that I'm through!"

"Hey Blake, what do her failed recovery and her body have in common?"

Yang's query threw everyone for a short loop, while Blake answered, "I don't know. What?"

"They both came up a little _short_!"

...

Ruby snickered, averting from looking at her partner's direction as the Schnee heiress felt something click inside her head as soon as she registered Yang's own budding laughter.

"So you want to play like that, do you...? Well I-"

She in turn was interrupted by a young voice sounding off in the background.

"Huh? What was that?"

An image of a girl appeared in the sky above the stage, shouting something about how the world was better off without them, or whatever.

"I think the question is _who's_ that? Blake?"

"That's Viridi, Goddess of Nature."

"WHO?! I don't even— Wait, something's dropping from the sky onto that warzone...?"

"Don't get distracted by the Reset Bomb, Yang...!"

The blonde's eyes widened. "_That's the Reset Bo—_ OH CRAP!"

Yang's boxer was sent flying by Ruby's baseball bat, landing with a satisfying "thunk" as Little Mac flew off far and above the pit, only for the Reset Bomb to do its trick and sending the stage into the next scene...

"WHAT?! That just destroyed everything! **_But I'm still alive...!_**"

They were all standing on nothing, essentially. For a few brief seconds, that sent the four of them scrambling to defeat the other on this plain plane.

"Ruby, what are you doing...? Yang is my kill, step off!"

"Blake, you keep hogging all the cool moments! You can have THIS!"

Ness reared back his bat, taking an unusually long time to swing before Ruby laid a black bat into both Yang and Blake, sending Little Mac and Greninja off into a shared KO!

"That's the Home-Run Bat! When did she...?!"

"You will pay for staining the honor of my amphibious ninja...!"

Ruby made Ness take a step back, just as the stage was reformed anew, with several stone platforms held up in a sloping arc, and a thorny background to bring it all together.

"That sky chick just terraformed the entire map," Yang exclaimed, before focusing on her portable. "I guess that's where the forest comes in then... Now get over here, Rubes, and take your lumps!"

"D-Don't beat up on the kid! Weiss, help me!"

The heiress sighed on her end, bringing a distant Lucina closer to Ness and into the cubby hole that formed to the left. "Fine, I'll help you, Ruby..."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise I won't stab you in the back...!"

"J-Just quit being so childish, and I will do the best I can to assist you!"

"This isn't a team match! Sheesh, Princess, when did you get so whipped~?"

Yang's remark got a rise out of Weiss...

"Why don't you bring that sweaty oaf over here and I'll show you what being whipped _really means?!_"

"Gotta wait my turn after Ruby's~"

"What are you even talking abo— EEEK!"

Ness was already in mid-swing of his extra bat, when Weiss pressed Down-B on instinct, making Lucina take a defensive stance...

**Knnng~!**

"Oh no!"

Ness had been knocked out swiftly by Lucina's Counter, reversing the one-hit KO that was meant for her back onto Ruby.

"Phew...! That was clutch...! Oh my heart is beating really fast!"

"Are you sure that wasn't because Ruby fell out of her bed with her legs up?"

"Swear to Dust, Yang, I will beat you!"

Weiss wasn't so much perturbed as she was curious. She had apparently been so absorbed into the melee that she didn't notice Ruby falling down from her precariously-hung bed, so she looked down from it...

"Weiss, you big meanie!" A pink sock landed into Weiss' cheek, not harming her, but pushing her back a bit. Ruby was throwing a tantrum as she laid there on her back, her legs indeed up in the air, and angrily pouting like she had been the one who was betrayed. "That Counter was stupid! Weiss, I thought you were more trusting than that! Cheater!"

"Cheater...?! Do you really mean that, Ruby...?"

"Of course I do! You would rely on such a cheap method to get a kill...! I don't even know you anymore...!"

Ruby was so caught up in her misaimed blaming, that she didn't see that sparkle in Weiss' eye return, and she didn't notice that Weiss was slinking over the bed...

"Why do so many people have Counters, anyway?! It's just a quick way to play mind games and get damage in, it's so dumb...!"

"And then what, Ruby~?" Weiss draped herself over Ruby's prone position, the younger girl realizing far too late that Weiss' deviant side had surfaced once more...

"Wh-Wh-Why are you so close?!"

"_Ruby~_, that's precisely the point for Counters; it's a mind game that characters can do, and it's up to the opposing player to work around it~! Please, tell me more scathing things~!"

Weiss brought her arms around Ruby's neck, bringing them closer together and pinning Ruby's 3DS between them. Oddly enough, Weiss wasn't even looking at her game anymore, being behind Ruby's head in her own hands, yet she was playing flawlessly...

"Aw, what the shit?! She just sent both Blake and I into that giant bone fish!"

"Damn you, Schnee...! My one weakness..."

All the while, Weiss was snuggling herself closer to her capture, grabbing a Super Star in the process and wrecking house.

"N-No fair...! I call physical impairment, Weiss!"

"I know~, isn't that _so unfair_ of me?"

Ruby then tried to shove Weiss off of her, but to no avail. She was too deluded to be reasoned with...

"Weiss, quit getting all up on my baby sister and take this seriously! You aren't even looking at your thing, and you're beating the crap out of us!"

Weiss shot up from her loving embrace, furious at Yang.

"You're just envious that I can literally play Smash Bros. behind someone's back!"

Taking the opportunity by the horns, Ruby scrambled away and hid behind her sister. Weiss glowered even further when she realized this.

"RUBY! Get back here and let me love you!"

"I need an adult! I need an adult!"

Holding her 3DS close to her, she didn't know that she accidentally pressed Side+B, causing her Ness to fire off a small bolt of fire directly onto a Smart Bomb, engulfing everybody in an encroaching explosion for a few long seconds.

"NO! Ruby, what have you done?!" Blake gritted her teeth as her Greninja was the first to become snared.

Everyone became pale at the prospect of Ruby running away with the victory, Weiss furiously mashing the buttons in an attempt to escape. Her effort payed off, as everyone was sent soaring high up, yet Lucina was the first to land back on solid ground. The first thing she did was fire up a skyward smash attack straight into Ness, catapulting him past the borders and impacting hilariously with the screen.

"I... can't be very mad at that, Ness looked so funny!"

"I guess that was pretty amusing to see...!"

Both Red and White exchanged a brief grin...

**DING-DING!**

...until the knockout bell rang once again, Yang's boxer still raring to go. That could only mean one thing...!

"Oh yeah, Little Mac representin', make your move then, punks! Five seconds to the bell and then I'm fu—"

**FIVE!**

The sound of the final countdown made Yang blanch.

"Wh-What? I didn't mean it! I just got the KO bar ready!"

"It's the **final countdown~!**"

"Not the time, Ruby!"

**FOUR!**

The scene descended into chaos, Team RWBY trying their damnedest to snag one last kill! Then Fate intervened in the form of a shiny ball with the Smash logo on it...

"A Smash Ball! It's mine!"

"It belongs to me, not anyone else!"

"Just need to bide my time..."

"I've still got my trump card, ladies!"

**THREE!**

Blake descended from her invincible starting platform, rendering Yang's incoming Knockout Punch moot as it phased through her character, as she snatched the Smash Ball away! She did not hesitate to use it, ensnaring all three in her Mat Block and sending them upwards into a backdrop of the moon!

"B-Blake?! Ooh, that was a nice move, but I'm still mad!"

"I'm going to be ninja'd! NO!"

Weiss simply put down her 3DS, waiting for the end as Greninja came in from all directions...

**TWO!**

"Come on, beat the clock...!"

Ruby and Yang followed Weiss' example and set their games down, the frog ninja making noises befitting most Pokemon...

**ONE!**

"Too soon! No!"

As Greninja delivered the final strike, the announcer finally counted down with a declarative "**TIME!**", slowing the action just as all three victims were about to dive into death together...

"Well, I guess I couldn't catch up then... Good ga—"

**SUDDEN DEATH! GO!**

Everyone shared an incredulous "**WHAT?!**", before they all geared up quickly and tried to catch one another...

"Steady...!"

"Not this time, Ruby!"

Weiss' Lucina jumped into the cubby hole that Ruby's Ness had tried ducking into, successfully landing a decisive blow...!"

"Ukemi," Ruby shouted out as she dodged the moment Ness hit the second wall, halting all deadly momentum before bringing down a down-air foot onto Weiss...

"WHAT?! How— But I— I...!"

She could only let her mouth hang as she wasn't quick enough to save Lucina, bouncing and careening past the far side and losing...

"**FUCK!** Ooop!"

Weiss covered her mouth as soon as the obscenity registered in her mind. Too bad no one was really paying attention to her.

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang were engaged in a fierce dodging contest, trying to one-up the other as they kept evading one another and trying to win...!

"No..., no..., no...! NO...!"

The few times they did exchange blows, the other would be defending!

"Hoo...! Not bad, Blake...! You're pretty good!"

"Likewise...! I never expected someone who could keep up with me...!"

They both exchanged a tired smile, never breaking their gaze as they masterfully kept away from each other... It was tense for the two spirited competitors...!

"Get back here, kitty-cat! I need to stick this fist into your froggy face!"

"You're never going to catch me. You'll be on your back before you even see me!"

And then a Bob-omb blew up in their faces.

**GAME!**

"..." "..." "..." "..."

**The winner is... Ness!**

As the cheery fanfare played for the kid from Onett, the girls all just shook their heads, skipping over the results and staring down their 3DSes.

Ruby slid down from her sister's bed and made her way to Weiss' side, sitting down and muttering out loud, "That was... Yeah."

Weiss laid down on her bed. "Didn't expect _that _to occur, that's for sure."

Yang jumped down from her bed and just sat on the floor. "Well, I just can't believe that Blake and I played keep-away for almost a minute before that bombardment...!"

Blake shot her partner a dirty look from her own bed. "Don't you dare make a wisecrack about how it was a 'Bob-ombardment', Yang...!"

"Wasn't going to, Blake. That sure would have been a lame one though! Thanks for taking the bullet there!"

The Faunus girl threw another book at Yang, who evaded it this time around. She growled, "I want a rematch! No items, no gimmicks—"

"Final Destination!"

Ruby's intrusion was unwelcome to Blake, and a riot to her sister.

"Ha! Look at you, Blake, getting all cat and bothered by how Smash turned out!"

"**I was robbed at the last second!** Don't tell me that you wouldn't find that infuriating too!"

Weiss yelled from her very casual position, annoyed. "Girls, quit catfighting and settle down! I think this whole thing was a mistake..."

"No it's not, Weiss!" Ruby threw herself onto her ticked-off partner, causing Weiss to lose the air in her lungs for a bit. "This was an awesome team-building exercise! Please don't take it away from me! _Pleeeeease~?_"

A fair-skinned hand smothered Ruby's incipient puppy-dog face. Incidentally, Zwei had been sleeping all this time.

"I'm not taking it away, just... don't expect us to play together for a while..."

Weiss was right, everyone was just about to throttle someone or pass out, except for an energetic young lady.

"All right, I'll take it outside! Someone's gonna want to tangle with me sooner or later! Is StreetPass enabled here?"

Ruby's partner and awkward best friend weakly nodded, and that was all the motivation the scythe-wielder needed as she marched out the door...

"Oh, hey there, guys!"

...and found people just outside her door.

"...and what they were saying to each other was— EEP! R-Ruby, hi there...!"

Before her were the JNPR four, all huddled around RWBY's door and... curious about something. Jaune was being all nervous, Pyrrha was blushing like mad, Ren was off to the side, and Nora was bouncing on her feet.

Nora was the first to speak up, exclaiming, "I heard there was a four-way in progress!"

"Yeah, the others are all tired out though... You guys want in?"

"YES!"

"No."

Ren then dragged Nora off without argument, his partner futilely flailing around in his grasp.

"But Ren~...!"

"I said 'no', Nora...!"

Meanwhile, Jaune was stammering up a storm, prompting Pyrrha to speak for him. "I-I've got to go... Need to... polish Jaune's sword. Thanks anyway!" Pyrrha then dragged her leader off as well, realizing halfway down the hall the innuendo she spouted and running away in embarrassment.

Their behavior baffled Ruby.

"Huh. Guess they don't want to play Smash then... Guess I'll go back to the computer then..."

Ruby trudged back into the dorm, sitting herself back on the computer and—

"Hey, was this left on?"

No immediate response. Her teammates weren't up for it.

"Well at least it kept my spot! Wonder what she'll react to in the next chapter...?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Did I tell you just how much I love Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS?**

**No? We'd be here all day if I counted the ways~!**

**As much as I like to go on the humorous side of things, sometimes it's nice to kick back and relax as you read. Looking over this, some of it felt a little dry, but seriously, if you're among friends, you enjoy yourselves no matter how you rib each other. That's how I feel.**

**Once again, thank yous all around for those who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited, it really means a lot!**

**Guess we're returning to some reactions then; I swear this won't be a thing always, you guys! :)**

**Until then, see you next time!**


	3. Weiss Reacts: The Epic Saga, Part 2

**Author's Note:**** This story's doing well, huh? I am pleased to hear that.**

**To clarify something due to some of the reviews, the main focus of this fic in general is that it's more of an episodic-type, mainly with this humor storyline, but will be punctuated with non-related one-offs that will branch out and mostly do other things. Like alternate pairings, by some of your wishes~. Just remember which camp I play for, though! White Rose for life, y'all! :)**

**Let's keep this gravy train going, eh?**

**Disclaimer:**** RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not claim ownership of anything pertaining to RWBY or any related properties. Any other references to non-related things are also not owned by me. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

**Rated T for:**** Language, suggestive and sexual themes, and some more metafictional mayhem, among other things..**

**Content Advisories:**** Contains White Rose and other to-be-determined shippings. Sometimes they are absent, and maybe different, I won't tell every time. Pandering alert set to maximum. Will adhere to canon... sometimes. Maybe not at all!**

**Original Post Date:**** 11/22/14**

_**Weiss**_**_ Reacts: Volume 1_ belongs to ElfCollaborator**

* * *

><p>"Well at least it kept my spot! Wonder what she'll react to in the next chapter...?"<p>

Ruby was then promptly tackled off the chair, thanks to a certain partner of hers.

"Ouch! Weiss?! What was that about?"

"You're not reading that again, Ruby! Remember what it _did_ to me, you dolt!"

"Yeah... You need to defend your princess, Rubes... Ugh..."

As much as she wanted to relish in causing the discomfort being felt by the pair, Yang was too busy sulking due to the nature of their first Super Smash Bros. match.

Ruby frowned, disengaging herself from Weiss and sitting back down at the computer.

"Here I thought you finally wanted to hug me out of sincerity... I'm heading back to Weiss Reacts now."

The hooded girl intercepted another tackle, this time holding Weiss in place with one arm and moving the mouse with the other.

"L-Let go! If you don't, I'll scream for help!"

"No, now be quiet, you noisy, prissy girl. I'm reading it, no matter what you say."

The authoritative tone that Ruby took with her made the heiress's cheeks burning red. Of course, with her smile, one could tell how she was feeling instead of embarrassment...

"Oh~, are you... _forcing_ me to hear this reactive tripe, Ruby~? So commanding, please don't stop."

Off in the corner, a black-haired girl rose from her depressed state of being robbed of three KOs in a game; Blake lifted herself up from having her face literally in a book.

"Okay, I need to ask something here..., about the elephant in the room."

Everyone turned to acknowledge her query...

"What's going on with you two? Seriously, Ruby gets fresh, and Weiss just submissively melts with her words. Is there something you wanna share with us?"

Both parts of the White Rose pair looked at one another before they both shrugged in tandem, surprising their teammates.

"_I-I-I-I~_ don't know, to be honest," confided Ruby, "but if that's how she feels, who am I to stop her, right?"

"Ruby, you can't be _serious_ here," said a very confused Yang as she hopped off of her bed. "She's acting like one of those pervy types who gets off on people treating her coldly! There's a pun in there, I just know it!" Her priorities changed, the concerned sister made her way to the computer and shoved her way in between them.

"Hey! Yang, warn someone first!"

"What...! Yang Xiao Long, do not interfere in my affairs!" Weiss crossed her arms defiantly. "What I do and how I act are none of your business, so if you would kindly—"

"Or what, Princess?! What will you do if I **deny** you your supposed right to fondle my sister?!"

"Just get out, she's mine, you hear me?!"

"Hold it!"

Blake had zipped her way in between both Weiss and Yang, separating the two and getting guff from them both as she knocked them down to the floor in the process.

"Ouch!"

"B-Blake! Ow..."

The Faunus girl shot them both glares of disapproval, shaking her head as she prepared her own seat in front of the computer screen of the damned.

"We're all going to get a grip now," she said in a low, pissed-off tone of voice, "so everyone just simmer down, so we can read what Ruby has wanted to show us from the start. Do I make myself clear...?"

"Yang started it first...!"

"Weiss was being a bi—"

"_**Do I make myself** **clear...?!**_"

Both Yang and Weiss became pale at the sight of a kitty-cat that can't take no more, shutting up as they both took their own seats beside their partners.

Well, they almost made it through quietly...

"Wait, didn't Blake just speak with authority at Weiss," questioned Yang, ignoring the further glaring from the girls she mentioned. "Why isn't she going all gaga for... Ugh, can't even make a pun, this is all just so strange..."

Weiss proudly shot up from her seat, placing a hand on Ruby's head as she proclaimed, "Because no one interests me like she does. Is that a problem. Yang? Do you _want_ me to go yoo-hoo for Yang Puffs like I do your sister? Hm?" Ruby wanted to sink into her seat as the heiress mockingly put her hands together like she was daydreaming, acting all sweet and sickening the brawler in front of her.

"Ugh, no thanks. That Weiss cream is too bitter for my tastes..."

Making a gagging motion with her mouth, Yang turned to focus on the story.

"Surely this isn't as crazy as we are..."

* * *

><p>"I regret everything..."<p>

Okay, you didn't even make it past...! Yang hadn't even made it past the inserted fanfic of Weiss Reacts before she curled up in a ball and started rocking her trepidation away!

"I don't believe in anything anymore..."

"This was a bad idea," muttered Ruby, reversing her initial position on the matter. "I can already feel the pain stab through me in the chest...! But that's not even the story proper, it's the cruddy fic inside it!"

Weiss shook her head, equally as frustrated. "We were clearly not in our best minds when we decided to read... Let's hold off until the morning, since we have no classes it should be no trouble picking it up again."

"Agreed," concurred Blake, right before she lifted her baby of a partner and deposited her in the proper bed. "Rest easy, for your soul is weary. Good night, Yang."

Meanwhile, over at Ruby and Weiss' bunk, the red-tipped brunette looked listlessly at her own bed...

"I'm not feeling up to climbing tonight... Weiss, I'm sleeping in your bed. Good night."

As soon as Ruby plopped down on the bed, the owner was quick to speak out.

"No, get your own space! I'm not climbing up to your bed, it's horrendously unsafe as it is!"

"Then just sleep in here with me, don't be so loud, Weiss..."

Grumbling, Ruby scooted over to give her partner some space in her own bed, to the flustered heiress's chagrin.

"A-Are you...?! What do you think you're—?!"

A tired and sudden glare from Ruby somehow managed to get Weiss to quiet down, but not in her strange and deviant way, rather with genuine concern.

"Sorry... Just try not to fall off, okay, Ruby...?"

Ruby gave a tired nod and a brief smile before ducking under her covers. Weiss got into the bed, amply covering herself as they both fell asleep...

...

...

_That morning..._

"Wh-What am I supposed to do about this...?"

"Just let them be, Yang. I don't understand them myself, but no need to raise any alarms, I guess."

Both B & Y were understandably perplexed as they stood by their teammates' bunk; Ruby was seen spooning Weiss from behind, both soundly asleep.

"Well, we don't have school today," said Yang, running a hand through her long and well-tended hair, "What do you wanna do? We don't have anything urgent to work on..."

"The feline girl shrugged. "How about just hanging out here then? I kind of like it when there's nothing to do except be with—"

She was then interrupted by a subtle knocking at the door, some shuffling behind it could be heard along with some slight arguing.

"Sounds like adventure!" exclaimed the brawler girl, making it to the door and opening it without a care for her light attire, just as two other girls were starting to bicker in front of them...

"Honestly, I wish you could drop the subject! I won't dress up in that, no matter how many times you say it's cute!"

"You seem to be forgetting that **I** am the leader, Velvet, and what I say goes. Soon as we're done here, you're getting in the suit!"

Both girls were wearing the standard female uniform, despite it being a Sunday, yet the first things noticeable were a pair of brown rabbit ears on the girl to the left, and a fashionable beret along with sunglasses perched on the girl to the right.

"Can I help you ladies...?"

Both Velvet Scarlatina and Coco... something-something-last-name stopped their arguing and put on more hospitable smiles, confusing Blake and Yang.

"Why yes, you may, Miss Xiao Long," Coco chirped, lowering her sunglasses in order to sparkle her eyes. "While I applaud your simple, yet _very approachable_ choice in clothing, Yang..."

She bent her torso slightly towards the tank-top wearing, shorts-sporting blonde and was quickly intercepted by Blake putting herself in between them, and Velvet grabbing the fashionable girl under her arms in restraining her.

"Oh come _on!_ Can't a girl appreciate what others are so well endowed with~?"

"Eyes up here, fashion victim," spat Blake, holding up an arm as if to block Coco off. Yang was taken aback with how everyone was acting, especially when Velvet decided to swipe her leader's beret and shades, levitating them up to the ceiling with a bit of magic.

"Wha—? Hey, give those back!"

Coco's voice took a 180 in terms of confidence, pleading with Velvet as her articles of clothing were pinned out of reach. Her jumping and failing to reacquire them further altering one's perception of her.

"Just tell them what we're here for, and then you will get them back," the bunny girl responded, looking almost as smug as her leader was a moment ago.

"Tch, fine..."

The formerly bereted girl produced a small flyer and handed it to Blake, who accepted it after a small bit of hesitation.

"You're... making a clothing store... here?"

On the flyer were both girls posing in trendy outfits, along with the guys in their group, Fox and Yatsuhashi, looking dapper in their three-piece suits and ties. The expressions on the girls were much happier compared to the guys, however...

"Yeah, seeing as how many of my favorite shops and boutiques were destroyed with that breach at Vale before, I decided to hit the drawing tables and came up with some affordable, yet breathtaking clothes for everyone to purchase! I think it's an excellent addition to this school."

Velvet then took out a few slips of paper, handing them to Yang happily.

"Here~! For the Grand Opening, Coco's Boutique will naturally have its items marked down for the occasion, but these coupons are good for an additional 15% off!"

"Our selection is still a bit small, but I'm hoping we can expand after our inevitable success!"

Both girls were talking their heads off, sounding more like a pushy infomercial than anything.

"Just have a look at my latest design!"

With that, Coco lifted up a plastic-wrapped... what the hell is that? I want to say it looks like a shawl, but it looks like a bunch of paintball guns decided to wrestle, throwing up after finding out they didn't even have arms or legs. Or actual sentience, for that matter.

"It's what's trending on Flitter and Dustbook; haphazard paint is _in!_"

Both Blake and Yang held their hands up and backed up a step.

"Er..., that's a little too colorful for my tastes..."

"Yuck, it's a rainbow of tackiness!"

Coco crumpled the garment in her hands (whatever it was. Apparently, it's a blouse), looking both cross and crushed with their dismissal of her hard work.

"See, Coco? I told you it was... a little ahead of the curve."

"You're getting smart with me again, aren't you, _Velvet~?_"

The fashion-minded girl brought a swift hand up to Velvet's collar and brought her close enough that their faces almost met. This would have made the other two girls react in defense, if it weren't for Velvet's red face when Coco whispered to her, "_I think we'll have to have a little... **talk** in the closet after this, Velvet~._"

Blake covered her face in embarrassment...

"Ugh, PDA, get a room you two... I guess you already were..."

Yang didn't have the acute hearing that her partner did, so she was lost on the context until Blake spoke up.

"Ooooh~! You naughty girls~!"

"Sh-Shut up," yelled Velvet, flushed red. "I didn't ask for this!"

"Technically, you did that _one_ time~...!"

"Agh!"

Bunching her hands to her sides, Velvet stormed off before anyone could say anything about it. Coco merely crossed her arms with amusement while her beret and glasses landed perfectly on her head.

"Don't worry about her, she's just mad at me for making the swimsuit she was supposed to have worn for the ad a bit snug~! I'll need to make the adjustments... in the closet. Now. Bye-bye~!"

Waving cheerfully, Coco left her audience in silent awe as she shamelessly sauntered off to measure Velvet in private.

...

"Welp. that was..."

"...a thing. I know, Yang."

...

"Let's go back in, I'm getting cold."

"Agreed."

As Blake and Yang re-entered the dorm room, however, both of the occupants that were in bed together were now slamming their fists into the sturdy wall, thankfully doing no damage.

"STOP CANOODLING, WE CAN HEAR YOU!"

"**You two are going to pay for disturbing our sleep!**"

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?!"

Yang stepped in and pulled them off of the wall; both girls flailing their arms ineffectually like children.

"Don't play dumb: you two are just doing this to distract me and Blake from the fact that Weiss was the little spoon~!"

Both girls stopped flailing at nothing, instead flailing at Yang.

"_Yaaaaang...!_ You meanie!"

"I will end you for uttering those words in that order, you _unsubtle—!_"

"OW! Owowow... St-Stop hitting— Quit it! AHHH!"

And so, both girls were dropped on their bottoms, immediately returning to banging on the wall... Don't misread that.

"What..., I don't even...!"

Blake's bow twitched; her cat ears perked up.

"I think I can hear something though...? Yang, get them to be quiet again!"

"Already on it~!"

With blanket in hand, Yang snapped it forward and snared both girls together, yanking them away from the wall and bringing their faces dangerously close to each other by less than an inch...

Ruby and Weiss were... kept quiet, that's for sure... With blushes all around.

"There, problem solved."

"Let's get a closer look..."

As Yang and Blake closed in on the wall, the latter suddenly took on her own blush, reddened with what her enhanced hearing picked up.

"O-Oh my...!"

"Huh? What is it? What are you hearing?"

Curiosity took hold as Yang brushed her hair to the side and leaned in closer...

"_V-Velvet, I thought **I **was the one doing the_ measuring~...!"

"_Just be quiet, we don't want them to hear us again. Now, what will happen if I cup- er, measure this part here~...?"__  
><em>

_"Ah~n!_"

...

...

"Oh."

Here lilac eyes diluted and lifeless, Yang had no qualms about _punching through the wall_ as she pulled out two half-dressed girls, startled and pale as they tried to cover themselves up.

"AAAHH! Wh-What's going on?!"

"Y-Yang?! P-Put us down...! O-Or wait for us to be decent..."

Velvet and Coco successfully managed to keep their clothes from having a further malfunction, as Team RWBY started to circle in on them with vengeful eyes...

"Um... Can we help you ladies?" asked Coco, acting natural despite sweating bullets.

The only response the RWBY girls gave was the four of them snapping their blankets in front of them between their hands, looking no less affected with their decision...

"L-Ladies, come on, l-let's be reasonab-b-b-ble here...," stuttered the bunny girl, taking to her leader's arm like a life preserver.

Only a flicker of red petals came across their vision, obscuring what Ruby had led the team in doing...

"ACK! Wh-Why is it so t-tight...?!"

"I'd make an innuendo about that, but... ouch!"

Both CFVY girls were now bound in a bundle of blankets and sitting in two chairs, the two of them now facing the computer.

"Wait, why are we on Fanfiction dot dust...?"

A hand was firmly planted on both girls' inside shoulders as Weiss crept her head in between them both, saying in a menacingly calm voice, "Not to worry, we're just going to have a small bonding session between just us girls~."

Velvet blanched in fear, while Coco...

"B-Bonding session~? _Just us girls~?_ I— OW!"

...found delight instead.

She winced when her partner in this mess kicked her in the shin, a flat stare as she said, "Don't be perverted, Coco."

With that, Ruby stepped out from behind them and manned the mouse.

"Okay! Now that that's settled, why don't we read more~? I can't wait!"

The rest of her teammates groaned with reluctance, while their hostages only tilted their heads in confusion. Their questions would be shortly answered as soon as they saw the description of the fanfiction in question.

"Weiss Reacts? ... Huh? Why are you listed here, Weiss?"

"Looks popular, to say the least. 100 chapters? Over 400 Favorites and Follows?! Oh, I'd kill for those numbers again!"

That last comment from Coco made Weiss crane her neck at the screen.

"WHAT?!" She stomped on over, and having no seat prepared at the front, opted to sit in Ruby's lap, albeit forcefully.

"Oof! Huh? Weiss?! C-Can you not bounce there, please...?"

"Did that accursed Collaborator, or whatever they're called, _update the story...?!_ Wait, it says 'Complete' here..."

"Get on with it!" shouted Yang, cupping her hands around her mouth like she was an irate audience member.

"Tch, fine! Let me just get comfortable here..."

Adjusting herself on her "seat" Weiss paid no heed to Ruby's climbing sense of discomfort, save for a few muffled moa—

"If you want to go there, do so on your own time, Mr. Author," muttered Blake, who was snacking away on a bag of popcorn. Where did she get that, anyway? "It doesn't matter where I got it, just move on with the story!"

She flung a small handful of kernels at the fourth wall, stinging my eyes something awful with those popped centers and that freshly-melted butter. I can attest this sensation stings very much, Scout's Honor.

I'm not actually a Scout.

"Blake, what are you mumblin' about over there, the fun's starting!"

Roughly bringing the Faunus girl closer, Yang wasted no time in digging into Blake's surprise popcorn, much to her annoyance.

...

...

"I think vision has returned to my eyes...!" Velvet said, blinking her brown eyes. Apparently, the bad spelling and grammar rendered her temporarily blind.

Coco was a little luckier in that regard, saying with a sense of relief, "I'm lucky I can't really see them with these shades on..."

Ruby made a pained growl in her seat. "Rrr, it's also physically damaging to the ears... Ow..."

The heiress on top of her felt a pang of sympathy for her partner. "It's painful to read, yet we're drawn to it like flies to a candle's flame. I should be thankful that the screen is a little too slanted for me to read the words well."

"Ugh, at least that misspelled part seems to be the subject of the fic's lambasting, some sort of story within the fic," stated Blake in between munches. "Keep reading, this is getting pretty decent."

Everyone acquiesced, save for the two who were restrained, struggling to get out as Weiss moved the page downwards...

...

"I just noticed... John Smith. JOHN. SMITH. That's a funny-sounding name, isn't it?"

"Yang, you're forgetting that it is also **painfully generic**...! It's practically making my scar throb..."

Both Yang and Weiss lurched forward in their seats before getting back up, Weiss in particular adjusting herself so that she now laid sideways and balancing on Ruby's lap, wrapping her arms around the reaperette's collar.

"W-W-Weiss?! What do you think you're d-doing...?"

"If there's one thing this story is getting right," she started, looking towards Ruby with a sparkle in her harsh gaze, "Is that I think you are cute. Oh wait, 'you' said that to 'me' in the story... Oh well! At least I'm not as caustic as _that_ Weiss."

"Honestly, can't you stop perving around Ruby...?!"

Weiss merely glared at the blonde, before returning to handle the mouse as she flustered Ruby into holding her still. She noticed that both Velvet and Coco were now transfixed on the monitor with VERY blank eyes, with a little drool coming out of the corners of their mouths.

"Are they okay? Seriously, they look possessed."

Weiss poked Coco's shoulder, triggering the trendy girl to slouch forward while still tethered to her teammate and the chair. The heiress sighed.

"Ugh, what are we going to do with them now..."

"I've got a solution," responded Blake, right before she started distorting her face into variously different expressions, almost at the speed of a fast-forwarding clip show. It was a bizarre thing to witness from the normally introverted girl.

"Wwwwhat are you...?"

"Ah~ Yang, not there~! Oh, that's the spot, right there... behind the ears~."

Everyone became burning red in the face with Blake's fabricated ecstasy, complete with flushed cheeks and lilting voice. None more so than her partner, who had been sitting right next to her. Yang swiftly put her hands up in a show of innocence.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT?! I did NOTHING to make you say and sound like that! D-Don't make me out to be some sort of pervert, you hear...?!"

Blake just smirked with the feeling of self-satisfaction.

"The key to being a decent ninja is the art of sabotage and distraction, and faking your emotions is indeed one such high-level skill."

Yang kept her distance, but she couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"R-Right, guess that kind of skill would be _p-p-p-purrfect_ for you, Blake..."

And just like that, everyone groaned, reverting back to a mildly tolerant state of mind.

Both Weiss and Ruby just kept to themselves all this time, while the two captives...

"Well, at least Blake's ninja skills managed to get our buddies all nice and awake...?"

As Ruby so well put it, they were now _very _awake, as Coco somehow knocked both her and the rabbit girl down to the floor and tried to inch her way towards where the moan came from, Velvet herself trying to persuade her otherwise with a few ineffectual swings of her head.

"**COCO!** Quit seeking out the perversion! Down, girl!"

"B-But, it's so close~! I can almost taste it...!"

Everyone situated the fallen girls back upright. Then, Weiss had the foresight to ask, "What's the matter with you? Why is Coco so shamelessly perverted? Anybody?"

No one had an answer..., except for the girl herself.

"Um..., it's kind of a kink I developed alongside my love for fashion...," Coco sheepishly explained. "Not only do I like accessorizing, but the bodies that often accompany them have also... intrigued me, so to speak. It's actually quite the story, if we have the time to—"

"Ugh, I'm going to interrupt you to say 'Let us never speak of this again', got it?"

Coco slowly nodded, agreeing with Weiss' sentiment.

"Let us continue... I have nothing to say about how much we veer off-track..."

...

...

"What."

Weiss had no words for what she had just read, except for that one.

"What."

Yeah, keep saying that, Weiss.

"What Weiss is TRYING to say is... What."

Ruby's earnest reply made the other teammates slap their heads.

"No no, don't be like that! Seriously, John Smith just called 'Weiss' a bitch, and then 'she' apologized and put us BOTH UP FOR A DATE!" The younger girl was angrily gritting her teeth, raising her voice with every word she spoke, very unlike her usual kind and youthful demeanor. "What the fudge?! It says that she, 'rose', and John had 'totally hawt, steamy **SECKS**', and that I was _'totes'_ okay with it! Why is my name so hard to remember?! I want to shove Crescent Rose into his **'totes' effing FACE!**"

Her outburst was not lost on everyone, as they all shuffled their seats away...

"I DON'T WANT TO BE NEXT TO HER! Someone get us out!"

"Ruby, what has happened to you...?"

Both of the detained girls mirrored the other three-fourths' sentiments, prompting Weiss to chime in.

"R-Ruby? Are you okay? you're taking this rather personally...!"

The red-tipped girl turned to face the heiress still sitting on her, her right eye twitching. "Yeah. JUST perfect, Weiss. Totes not going ballistic or anything like that, why do you ask~?"

"Because I'm your partner, you dolt...! I've never seen you like this before..."

The younger girl deflated, feeling a bit remorseful as she said, "Sorry... I think as an author, I have a reaction to such a bad fic...! It's really embarrassing."

Blake voiced her concern from the far corner of the room. The VERY far corner. "Remember, Ruby, that the actual subject of this story appears to be... 'yourselves' reacting to something they find on the internet. The author isn't attacking you."

"Yeah, what Blake said." Yang scuttled back to her proper position behind the other girls. "Listen, Rose, no need to get _prickly_ over such a thing. We need to remain—"_  
><em>

A fashion magazine managed to land squarely across her face, obscuring her with the latest swimsuits for next summer. A now untied Coco gave a casual high-five to Ruby as she pulled out a whole binder full of magazine clippings.

"Here, take this if she wants to '_Yang_' our chain again."

"Don't push it," responded the RWBY leader, as she accepted the binder.

Both Weiss and Velvet were standing beside their respective leaders, looking just as dark and vengeful.

"Get her, Ruby! I'm right here with you!"

"Coco, leave the sweaty work to me. I will '_Yang_' her up by her ankles and FORCE her to read in our stead...!"

Blake, meanwhile, sped off to stand behind the group, brushing off her partner's inevitable doom as she said, "I'm not with her."

With four girls encroaching on the blonde with blankets in hand, Yang frantically looked for a way out.

_'Ohnoohnoohno...! What am I going to DO? I can't bust through another wall today, not without paying for it out of my own pocket!'_

"S-Settle down, lad-d-dies...," she stuttered, trying to diffuse her situation. "Why don't we f-finish up this chapter, then we can settle our differences...? Ehehe...?"

Luckily for her, everyone stopped in their tracks, looking at one another and seeming to deliberate a decision without speaking.

"All right, sister," uttered Ruby, stepping to the side, along with everyone present, forming a way through to... the front seat. "Of course, you understand that we won't just let this go. Move along, Yang, so we can get this over with!"

Nodding in synchronicity, the girls all smiled with malicious intent, except for Blake, who silently mouthed "I'm sorry" to her partner as the blonde approached the dreaded seat.

"Oh man, I think I would have preferred breaking out to _this..._"

...

...

"BLAKE, NO!"

"AAAAAAAAGH! LET ME GO!"

The B or RWBY was now up in arms, trying to rend the computer in twain with the last part that Yang had read.

"Such an assault on the very foundation of literacy...! Whoever 'wrote' that insert story will pay for it dearly!"

"C-Calm down, Blake," assured Yang as she struggled to keep Gambol Shroud from bifurcating her as well. "Like the you in the story said, I'm sure they don't hate you...?"

"John Smith KILLED ME! In a stupid and poorly written way, but STILL! How am I supposed to feel, Yang?! All warm and fuzzy like a box of kittens?!"

"Listen to yourself, Blake," exclaimed Weiss, who now sat on a chair normally as opposed to sitting on Ruby. "This John Smith is nothing more than some sort of bizarre written mistake that represents an author somehow, or some sort of sentient pile of rocks. Either or, whatever."

Weiss placed a glyph in front of her right as Blake managed to break free, leaving her flailing in midair. Yang stood more directly in front of her partner to try to calm her down, but she kept her distance as the feline girl was literally clawing out in trying to end her tormentor's electronic life. Ruby chuckled very maliciously at the spectacle, while Velvet and Coco thought better of speaking up.

"Ruby, quit being not-yourself!" shouted Weiss, "I'm trying to concentrate on Blake!"

"John...! Chosen one...! _Party...! GRIMM! Gunblade, gunblade, **GUNBLADE!**_"

Cracks formed along Weiss' glyph, yet all the snowy girl did in response was make a few more, effectively hanging up her teammate by each limb.

Blake turned to glower at her, snarling as she said, "What about _you_...?! 'No grl dnt die on me'... John Smith practically had you wrapped around his waist!"

"And yet _you're_ the one acting out," Weiss succinctly said to her face. "The only reason I'm not getting emotional over this farce is that I know that I..." She took a few deep breaths. "Am..." Weiss then took a very deep one. "Better than that..."

Her odd behavior sparked a bit of sympathy from the suspended girl.

"R-Really...? That's all there is to it?" Blake asked, quirking an inquisitive brow. To her surprise and relief, Weiss plainly nodded.

"Yes. So long as one stays calm, there is nothing in the world they cannot handle. It's just that... that this..."

She then shot a a bolt of fire from Myrtenaster, startling the hell out of everyone while missing the computer intentionally and striking the wall behind it.

Yeah, maybe she wasn't okay. Where did she hide her sword...?!

"_This _maligned piece of literary filth is causing quite the reaction, so to speak."

Ruby raised her hand, having quickly moved on through her self-induced evil phase like typical teenagers are wont to do. "Just so we're clear, we're talking about the bad fic inside the fic, right?"

...

"R-Right?"

"Yes, Ruby...," answered her partner, drawing out her words, "Yes we are..."

While the brunette-crimsonette wasn't entirely convinced, she let it go.

"If anything, I'm really enjoying what 'we' get up to~!" Now Weiss took on a more jovial voice, with none of the bitterness involving the past few minutes. "My word, does my fic's self get so flustered at the mere mention of... anything! Am I really so difficult to get along with...?"

Everybody raised their hands.

"Shove it, the lot of you!"

Velvet pushed her index fingers together, unsure of how to word what she wanted to say... "Well, you've certainly worked on your abrasive behavior ever since you've arrived... M-Maybe someone influenced you in some way...?"

The white-haired girl took a quick look at her partner, who offered a smile for the attention.

"Yeah... You could say that."

She then returned to her normal, nonplussed expression shortly after.

"Anyway, this chapter appears to be focusing on something called a Mary Sue. What... is that? Ruby?"

Looking over to the one person who had a profile on FF dot dust, the red-tipped reaper squirmed in place.

"Uh... A Mary Sue is... You kind of had it right before, it's a not-very-good character that sounds unbelievable and/or too perfect. I-It's mostly OCs, but sometimes people can be dumb...!"

Ruby then put her hands behind her back and tried to mimic wings flapping...

"Like, sometimes they could be part-angel..."

...then she put them to her head, curving her fingers...

"...and they could be half-demon at the same time..."

She then put it up to her heart, cupping it in the shape of said vital organ...

"...and they could hold love for ALL living beings, so much that they will swoon the bad guy upon one meeting..., and then the doo-doo plot turns to more doo-doo..."

"_I get it...!_" interrupted an exasperated Weiss, nursing her temple. "So the obvious point is that Mary Sues...!" She then kicked the table that the computer was on, slamming it into the wall. "**They should be exterminated!**"

"B-But Weiss, they're often so ridiculous that they're funny in their own way!"

Blake cleared her throat from the back lines, garnering their attention.

"It's a lesson that budding writers need to learn, Weiss. How to properly balance a character is something that comes with time and experience, not extermination. By the looks of it, this ElfCollaborator is no amateur, and we shouldn't be angry at whoever they are. You can guide those other authors with proper reviews of course, just don't post anything if it legitimately makes you upset, however."

Her calm, logical reasoning reached the hearts of those who heard them, bringing the girls to understand the world of fanfiction a little better...

"Me dying two times is bullshit, though."

...

Of course.

Weiss then crossed her arms, wondering—

"Also, can I come down now please?"

...

Disengaging her glyphs, Blake returned to her seat without incident, right as Weiss came to a conclusion.

"Mmmm, all right, I guess I can accept that. Still, if I hear about how John Smith resurrects himself and gains some sort of dumb elemental powers, I am going to send an ARMADA OF ARMED AIRSHIPS AT THE SERVERS!"

She kicked the table again for good measure.

"At least my name was spelled correctly... Not that it matters!"

Yang smirked with satisfaction at Weiss' anger.

"Hey, at least I wasn't burned like the rest of you~. Got off scot-free! I _will_ join in that assault if you go through with it though! Count me in!"

"Can I man the giant frontal cannon, Weiss~? Pretty pretty please?!"

Ruby bounded up to the heiress, giving her best puppy-dog eyes...

"GAH! N-Not the stare...! NOOO!"

"Please allow me to be the lookout, if that comes to fruition," backed the feline girl, smiling wide and a bit off-kilter. "Someone needs to keep an eye out for the ground-to-air platforms they undoubtedly have built around the main database...!"

While Team RWBY were contemplating their future plans to upend the site in the future, Velvet and Coco had the chance to peruse the remaining bit of the chapter, and what one of them found made them nervous...

"Coco, I think I should go..."

"What? Wh-Why, Velvet? This fic is starting to turn out to be a pretty nice read, why— Oh."

One look further down and it was clear... "Velvet" had written the featured fic inside, and was apparently deluded enough to think she was _good_. Also, "she" may have some sort of psychosis.

"Yeah, you should run while you have the chance...! _Wait for me!_"

With a quick nod, Velvet tiptoed out the door, her leader following right behind her. None of the other occupants were any the wiser. One click of the door, and they were free.

"I shudder to think what will happen if they decide to connect me to that story...!" Velvet curled up as she awkwardly made her way down the hall, Coco throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Look at it this way, Velvs~," she cheerfully remarked, "At least it looks like you don't get any worse...?"

If only she knew... OOOOHHH boy, if only.

"Now how's about we get back to those measurements~?"

A pair of long rabbit ears pushing her away was the answer Coco received, right before the rabbit girl broke into a sprint. The bereted leader stood there, confused until Velvet skidded to a stop and playfully stuck her tongue at her.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

As she ran even farther away, Coco smirked.

"How else did you think I bagged our first date~? You're in for it now!"

I believe they are in for it! If only they knew...

Back at RWBY's dorm, everyone huddled around the computer one more time, to mark another digital adventure done.

"It was only the SECOND CHAAPTER! We're never getting done at this rate!"

"_Chill out,_ Princess," punned a casual Yang, earning another annoyed stare from Weiss, "We'll take our time, and maybe skim over some of this! I mean, 100 chapters, let's be serious here...!"

"The author has a sequel..."

"**WHAT?!**"

All three girls had to keep Weiss from running Myrtenaster through the computer.

"No! Stop, Weiss!" Ruby held out her arms in front of her, catching her partner in mid-charge before swinging her around and flinging her to her bed. Weiss got up soon after with a disheveled head of snowy hair.

"Ruby, I was only going to... show the author my _appreciation_ for the story we just read...!"

"**We're taking a break from the fanfic**," proclaimed Ruby, to the relief of everyone involved. "I'm not going to read it if we aren't up to the challenge, and by the cookies in my secret jar, I will act accordingly as leader of Team RWBY!"

Everyone was in awe with Ruby's concrete and convincing tone of authority...

"Wait, you have a secret cookie jar, Rubes?"

"N-Never mind that, Yang! Hey, where's Coco and Velvet...?" asked Ruby, before Weiss leaped for joy and looked like the paragon of happiness.

"WHO CARES?! We're finally done with another exhausting session! AH~, it feels so good to have finished~. I was about to faint from all the excitement!"

...

What.

"Huh...? W-Weiss?"

"Wh-what...?!"

"Hey Weiss, what the hell...?"

The heiress visually backpedaled, paling when she replayed the words in her head. "Uh..., that came out wrong! I'm not a pervert! **STOP THINKING I'M A PERVERT!**"

...

"All in favor for ignoring Weiss, say 'Aye'. AYE!"

"Aye..."

"Aye. Now keep the perving to a minimum around Rubes, got it?!"

Weiss Schnee had no words, only babble. "B-But I...? D-D-D..., uhhhhhh?"

Ignoring the now broken heiress, Ruby once again sat at the computer's helm, scooting the table towards her and finding out with relief that Weiss didn't break anything. She typed up the review with glee~.

"All right, let's actually leave a review this time, let this... Elf-man know what we think~! Let me just find the text box..."

* * *

><p><em><span>RosyRed1515:<span>_ So, me and my friends looked at this fic for only two chapters, and even though some of it sent us into fits of rage and despair, we had a good time! I like how Weiss is all emotional and stuff, and that she's tsundere like my favorite shows~. I know this is hard (or perhaps easy) for you to do, because this story is super long and all, but _pleasepleaseplease_ don't stop! I love this fic, and we will return to it! Thanks~! -Ruby

* * *

><p>Looking a little above where she wrote, she realized something...<p>

"Oh hey, looks like we skipped some of it! Let's see what's up..."

...

"...Oh."

"Wwwwhat does this mean for...?"

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!"

Blake's sudden warning was almost too much for the sisters to process, until the Faunus girl manually made them duck, just as a wave of ice rushed up and around a cross Weiss Schnee.

"**VELVEEEEEET!**"

Bursting through the door, Weiss flew down the halls in a frozen fury, miraculously not encasing anything and everything she came across with ice. There was no escape...

Legends would speak of the Vengeful Wind of the Ice Princess, a veritable force of nature come to claim Beacon Academy as her own, only stopped with the bravery of a young, red-hooded sacrifice, and threat of detention...

But that's a story for another day. Later, everyone!

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Yup. Don't regret all that one bit! Of course, big thanks again to ElfCollaborator, and we will return to this when RWBY and company build up the sanity to deal with it!**

**Yeah, _that's_ not happening anytime soon~!**

**Now, I need to focus on refining (and rewriting) of the final chapters of _Yet Another Weiss Christmas Story..._  
><strong>

**_So I'm trying something different!_**

**For the rest of this month, I shall leave a POLL open on my profile for you to vote on the next subject for RWBY Reverie! While I have ideas, I'd like to receive input as well! Here are the potential candidates:**

**1.**** Yang tries to weaponize her "Perfect, Silky Mane of Golden Hair", ala Bayonetta, Shantae, Millia Rage, etc.! It'll be quite the _mane_ event~! "Whoa...! Settle down there hair, I'm trying to slice my enemies, not my clothes!"**

**2.**** Ruby gets into the high-stakes world of confection baking! "But how am I supposed to focus when the cookies are calling me from inside the oven~?" "That's no excuse for _diving into a burning oven!_"**

**3. Weiss wants to relive days of old and ice-skate like when she was a younger, carefree girl... To do that, she is willing to _freeze over the greater Beacon area! _"THIS IS FOR THAT A-MINUS I GOT LAST WEEK! I'm killing two birds with one stone here~!" "I knew I should have replaced my pen..."**

**4. Blake spends some time in the library... Nothing will get her there, right? "Of course no one will bother me here, not if they know what's good for them...!" "INCOMING GIRLY SCREAMING! _AAAAAHHHH!_" "Oh no..."**

**There you have it, every girl has a chance to headline! Though, it's not like the losers will be cast into oblivion, they'll just come up down the line at a later date. You can pick two choices, give the girls some love!**

**Take care, everyone!**


End file.
